


Victory Garden

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT are not mine. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 159  Drabble for tmnt_tuesdays challenge 138<br/>Summary: With those two everything is a competition.  PG-13</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Garden

            Raph slowly slipped his mask from his face.  His blazing gold eyes were daring Leo to do the same.

            Leonardo snatched his own mask from his head and flung it aside defiantly.

            Raph’s lip twitched ever so slightly.  He knew Leo could never turn down a challenge.

            Leo’s eyes narrowed.  In bed, running the rooftops or fighting the Foot, Raphael always wore that smug little smile.  It never failed to make Leo want to pound him with a cock or a fist; sometimes both.

            Raph’s toes dug into the dirt as he firmed up his stance.  Even out here in this dark secluded area near the water, he was determined to show Leo that in the stamina department, Raph was the leader.

            “Mmm guys?”  Don spoke to catch their attention.  When they looked at him he handed each of them a tool.

            “We’re not out here to have sex bro’s,” Don reminded them.  “We’re just planting a vegetable garden.”


End file.
